Nathan Thornton
Nathan Thornton 'is a member of the Babylon Coalition. A former soldier in the British Army, Nathan joined the Babylon Coalition simply to make a living, though he also commonly partakes in the immoral night life that makes the Babylon Coalition notorious in the criminal world. Biography Military career Nathan joined the British Army in 2002 and participated in the War on Terror, where he played a key role in the slaying of Osama bin Laden in 2012 (he helped gather intelligence on bin Laden's hiding place in Pakistan). He served as a sniper during the War on Terror, having served in Afghanistan. He later was temporarily transferred to MI6, where he helped gather intelligence on Osama bin Laden prior to the raid executed by US Navy SEALs, which resulted in the terrorist leader's death. Sometime after this, he left the British Army for reasons unknown. Life in the Babylon Coalition In 2015, Nathan resurfaced as a member of the Babylon Coalition, a syndicate of assassins, bounty hunters and cyberterrorists. Initially, he was a hitman, but later transferred to the bounty hunter squad. Personal details Personality Nathan is described as a man with a stoic personality; he appears to be an emotionless killing machine, despite showing at least some morality. He holds to an ideology known as "Ends Justify the Means", a common justification for the morality of a member's actions; any action is only moral if the benefits outweigh the losses. He is also a driven individual, letting nothing stand in the way of his target. If a target escapes, he will relentlessly pursue the target until he is killed or captured. He does seem to show irritation and annoyance at people stealing his kills, however. Physical appearance ''TBA Habits and beliefs TBA Skills and Abilities *'Stealth Intuition/Impersonation: '''Nathan has mastered the art of stealth and impersonation, able to get into any area completely undetected. He is also a master of disguises, able to use prosthetics and theater props to pass off as anyone. *'Driving Intuition: 'Nathan is also trained in the art of tactical driving; he can outmanuver police vehicles and use his vehicle as an offensive weapon if necessary. He has been known to use cars against building fortifications, at one point using a truck to tear down the front gate of a mansion. *'Martial Artist: Nathan is skilled in the art of armed and unarmed combat. He is exceptionally good at improvised weaponry, having shown the skills to turn any object into a weapon. He used a magazine to beat an assailant into submission and defeated an entire army of rival hitmen with various household objects. He employs a fighting style incorporating elements of Savate, Krav Maga, boxing, MMA, Judo, Silat, Kali/Eskrima, and even Vale Tudo, among many others. *'Marksmanship/Weaponry Usage:' Nathan is a frightenly good shooter. Nearly every bullet he has fired has hit its intended target. The only times he has missed a target is if the target is running or someone threw his aim off by knocking him down before he could fire his gun. *'Resourcefulness: '''Nathan is a master at maintaining anonymity by covering his tracks. He always remembers to dispose of evidence after killing someone. This means wiping down everything he has touched to avoid fingerprints. However, he is not perfect; he has been known to accidentally miss key pieces of evidence that the police have been able to use as evidence against him. *'Indomitable Willpower: Nathan has the uncanny ability to stay focused on anything he is doing, never once losing focus. He has been known to be distracted by certain "disruptions" during missions, but he has always found a way to work around them to achieve his main goal. *'Engineering: '''Nathan is also a very skilled mechanic and engineer, able to manipulate machinery to his advantage. He is also good at picking locks; he can infiltrate a seemingly fortified area in seconds. *'Multilingual: Nathan can speak English, Russian, Spanish, French, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Thai, Vietnamese, Khmer, German, Italian, and many other languages quite well. Equipment Weapons As an assassin/bounty hunter, Nathan has access to various different firearms that he has used to complete his missions. The following categories list various weapons Nathan has been known to use. Firearms *M1911A1 *Browning Hi-Power *Sig Sauer MPX *Mac-10 *Mini-Uzi *Sako TRG-42 *Sako TRG-22 *Nemesis Arms Vanquish *CheyTac M200 Intervention *Beretta M9A3 *Beretta 29FS Inox *Dragunov SVD *H&K MP5 *H&K MP5K *OTS-02 Kiparis *PM-63 RAK Melee Weapons *Karambit *Combat Knife *Push dagger *Gravity knife *Balisong *Garrote *Switchblade *Baseball bat *Golf club *Katana *Hatchet *Throwing Axe *Combat Axe *Throwing knives Other *Proximity mines *C4 *Anti-personnel mines *Claymore mines *Satchel charge Quotes Category:Characters Category:Babylon Coalition members Category:Antagonists Category:Villains